


Shut Up

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз почти не зафиксировал, когда за Скоттом захлопнулась дверь, так как его слишком трясло от ярости. Изгиб шеи Дерека находился слишком близко и Стайлз жутко хотел в него впиться, чтобы сделать Хейлу <em>как можно больнее</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759357) by [giantteenwolforgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantteenwolforgy/pseuds/giantteenwolforgy). 



\- Что за _хуйня_?

Дерек в волчьей форме лежал на полу, кровь все еще путала его мех, но он поднял морду, когда Стайлз выругался.

\- Стайлз… - осторожно начал Скотт.

\- _Заткнись_ , - оборвал его Стайлз, быстро заходя в лофт. – Давай, Дерек, ответь мне!

\- Чувак, он чуть не умер.

\- Вот именно! В чем его… в чем твоя проблема? А? Какого хера у тебя каждый раз просыпается _патологическая жажда_ подвергнуть себя опасности?

Дерек со вздохом перекинулся обратно в человека и, принимая горизонтальное положение, встал на ноги.

Стайлз подавился и быстро прикрыл ладонью глаза.

\- Господи, натяни на себя хоть какие-нибудь штаны.

\- Стайлз, я не делаю это _специально_ , - огрызнулся Дерек, совершенно игнорируя последнюю просьбу. – Просто так получается.

\- Ага, ну, значит, прекрати это!

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Тебе-то какое дело?

\- Знаете, - нерешительно вмешался Скотт, прочищая горло. – Наверно, я уже пойду…

\- Хочешь знать, какое мне дело? – рявкнул Стайлз, сжимая ладонь в кулак и делая шаг вперед. – Я тебе сейчас скажу, какое мне дело!

\- Ага, ну, скажи уже наконец!

\- _Потому что_ , как бы по-идиотски это не прозвучало, я на самом деле _не хочу_ , чтобы ты подох!

Стайлз почти не зафиксировал, когда за Скоттом захлопнулась дверь, так как его слишком трясло от ярости. Изгиб шеи Дерека находился слишком близко и Стайлз жутко хотел в него впиться, чтобы сделать Хейлу _как можно больнее_.

\- Ну, может, и я _тоже не хочу_ , чтобы ты сдох, - повысил голос Дерек.

Повисла напряженная пауза. Дерек вздохнул, его грудь продолжала тяжело вздыматься и все еще блестела от пота.

\- _Что_? – выплюнул Стайлз.

Дерек издал вымученный стон и развернулся, уходя по направлению к винтовой лестнице.

Стайлз залип на его заднице, которая напрягалась при каждом шаге. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь останавливаешься и думаешь, прежде чем что-нибудь сказать? – спросил Дерек и повернулся обратно. Стайлз слишком поздно осознал, что во все глаза уставился между бедер Дерека, а конкретно, на его член.

\- Я постоянно думаю, - яростно проговорил Стайлз, когда пришел в себя. – И как раз недавно я думал, что вы – два идиота, что ввязались в драку с двумя _вышедшими из-под контроля_ омегами

\- Ага, - издевательским тоном согласился Дерек. – Сказал тот самый идиот, которого эти омеги чуть не растерзали.

\- У меня была бита!

\- А у них – когти и клыки, - зло выговорил Дерек. – Как ты думаешь, чем бы все закончилось, если бы вы схлестнулись?

\- И что… что ты хочешь этим сказать? Что тебя чуть не загрызли _из-за меня_? – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. – Это еще почему?

\- _Почему_? – хмуро повторил Дерек, сильно повысив голос. – Черт возьми, Стайлз…

Дерек вдруг шагнул ближе и толкнул Стайлза назад, пока не оттеснил его к стене.

\- Что ты… - растерянно начал Стайлз, но его вопрос оборвал влажный жар рта Дерека, который обрушился на его губы. Стайлз подавил горловой стон и поднял руки, чтобы решительно вцепиться в голые плечи Дерека.

\- _Вот_ почему, - отчаянно прошипел Дерек в его губы.

Стайлз растекся по стене, запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека и потянул его снова ближе к себе.

\- Не смей _больше_ … - пробормотал он, хватая ртом воздух, когда язык Дерека скользнул по его губам, пытаясь забраться внутрь, - … ввязываться в такую тупую херню. _О, боже_ … - Дерек оставил в покое его рот и перешел на линию челюсти, а затем на шею.

\- Ага, ладно, не буду, - быстро согласился Дерек, покусывая его ключицы. – Ты доволен?

Бедра Стайлза судорожно дернулись.

\- Да, да, _блядь_ … Почему мы не сделали этого раньше?

\- Потому, что ты всегда предпочитал орать на меня.

\- Потому, что ты почти всегда _находился при смерти_!

\- _Заткнись_ , - вздохнул Дерек, раздвигая коленом ноги Стайлза, от чего тот задохнулся.

\- Пошел ты, - проскулил Стайлз, пытаясь потереться о Дерека. – Я так тебя ненавижу.

\- _Лгунишка_.

Стайлз заткнул Дерека своими губами, целуя с грубоватым напором. Дерек обвил его бедра руками, затем резко вздернул наверх и пронес Стайлза через весь лофт, бесцеремонно бросив его на постель.

Стайлз было заворчал, когда упал на матрас, но у него сперло дыхание, когда он поймал взгляд Дерека, стоящего у кровати и освещенного сзади лампой. Его красивый, необрезанный и толстый член лежал в поросли черных волос, которая уходила дорожкой до самого пупка. Стайлз изошелся слюной просто глядя на эту картинку.

\- Мы реально сделаем это? – хриплым голосом спросил Стайлз, чувствуя, как его пульсирующему члену становится тесно в штанах. Он опустил руку и сжал себя через джинсы, Дерек сглотнул и нетерпеливо опустился одним коленом на кровать, покачивая членом.

\- Ага, - пробормотал Дерек. – Хочу тебя уже увидеть. У тебя стоит?

\- _Разумеется_ , идиот.

Дерек издал рваный выдох и кинулся расстегиваться его джинсы, пока сам Стайлз, не заморачиваясь с пуговицами, воевал со своей рубашкой. Он еще тянул ворот через голову, когда Дерек не выдержал и сомкнул губы на головке его члена, легко ее посасывая.

\- Господи, господи, господи, - взвыл Стайлз. – Блядь… _Дерек_.

Дерек двумя руками сильно пришпилил его бедра к постели и усилил сводящее с ума давление на член, чувствительно кружа языком по головке. Стайлз задыхался, просто умирая от желания засадить глубже в рот. Он развратно застонал и кинул мешающую рубашку куда-то в сторону, но Дерек выпустил его член с влажным звуком. 

\- Я трахну тебя? – спросил Дерек и лизнул член Стайлза по всей длине.

\- Да, да, давай, даже не спрашивай, - простонал Стайлз, раздвигая ноги так широко, насколько мог. Дерек тихо выругался и наклонился к члену, скользя языком все ниже и ниже, захватывая яички и…

\- Перевернись, - неожиданно скомандовал Дерек и Стайлз немедля выполнил указание, становясь на колени, выгибая спину и выставляя на обозрение задницу. Язык Дерека сразу же заскользил вокруг его дырки, жадно исследуя поверхность, пока подбородок грубо натирал щетиной чувствительную кожу. Стайлз с трудом подавил рвущийся из горла скулеж.

Дерек делал Стайлза мокрым и изнывающим, смачивая дырку слюной и заставляя подвывать, _умоляя_ «только один палец, Дерек, давай, только один, _пожалуйста_ , вставь уже хоть что-нибудь», прежде чем он, наконец – _блядь, наконец_ – протолкнул внутрь палец. Дрожь прошила его тело, которое остро переживало восхитительное давление, но этого было совершенно недостаточно.

\- Еще, - с трудом выговорил он и Дерек, отираясь членом о бедра Стайлза, добавил второй палец.

Стайлз громко застонал и упал лицом в свою подушку.

\- Я хотел этого так долго, - выдохнул Дерек, пока внутри проворачивал, пытался согнуть пальцы одной руки, а другой – размазывал предэякулят по члену Стайлза. Дерек потерся щетиной по всей спине Стайлза и яростно присосался к нежному местечку на его шее. – Блядь, ты _сводишь меня с ума_ …

\- Заткнись, - заскулил на пределе Стайлз. – Достань уже смазку и выеби меня.

\- Какой босси, - пробормотал Дерек, вытащив пальцы, и хлопнул по заднице ладонью, прежде чем скатился с кровати. Стайлз недовольно выдохнул, чувствуя себя незаполненным и неудовлетворенным. Он попробовал себе подрочить, поджимая от удовольствия пальцы, но Дерек быстро вернулся и отбросил в сторону его руку.

\- Ты, блядь, издеваешься? – простонал Стайлз, его член дернулся и мазнул по животу, оставляя четкий след смазки в паховых волосах. 

\- Ты не будешь трогать себя, - рыкнул Дерек и Стайлз задержал дыхание. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил со мной внутри.

\- Тогда поторопись и сделай что-нибудь, - посоветовал Стайлз и оглянулся через плечо, фиксируя пылающее лицо Дерека, а также его прикушенную губу. Дерек кинул на него непроницаемый взгляд, а затем проник внутрь сразу тремя смазанными пальцами. Стайлз вскрикнул, царапая ногтями постель, пока не наткнулся на подушку, в которую с силой вцепился.

Дерек снова вытащил пальцы и в следующую секунду толкнулся в разработанный вход уже головкой члена. Стайлз сразу же попытался насадиться до конца, но Дерек удержал его бедра на месте, не допуская никаких резких движений, только лишь подразнивая давлением и заставляя чувствовать вспышки перед глазами. _Господи_ , он хотел почувствовать, как Дерек заполняет его полностью... но _не мог_.

\- _Дерек_ , - беспомощно простонал Стайлз, сходя с ума от того, как тяжелеет и ноет собственный член между ног.

\- Да, - сердито раздувая ноздри, выдавил Дерек, чуть толкаясь вперед. – Да, _блядь_ … Ты готов?

\- _Да_! – нетерпеливо зашипел Стайлз.

И Дерек с размахом вошел на всю длину, растягивая его на ходу и лишая связного мышления. Он выждал секунду, медленно толкнувшись лишь раз, чтобы Стайлз немного пришел в себя, а затем со сдавленным стоном наполовину вышел и ускорился, вколачиваясь членом сильно, быстро и отчаянно. Его яйца с каждым движением шлепали о кожу Стайлза с заводящим звуком, что резко контрастировало с тишиной в лофте.

Стайлз заглушил стон, вжавшись лицом в подушку, и зубами закусил ткань, когда Дерек ущипнул его за сосок и приподнял его бедра, чтобы изменить угол проникновения.

Дерек неутомимо продолжал его трахать, оглаживая руками все тело, кроме того места, где Стайлз хотел прикосновений больше всего. Он снова предпринял попытку самостоятельно к себе прикоснуться, но его руки были словно желе, да и Дерек опять откинул его руку в сторону.

\- _Не смей_ , - проговорил он низким и грубоватым тоном, в котором прорезались животные нотки. Стайлз был уверен, что если он сейчас оглянется, то увидит у Дерека горящие голубым глаза. Одна только эта мысль возбудила его еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что больше было невозможно, и Стайлз, охнув, встретил рывки Дерека судорожными толчками своими бедрами.

\- Давай, - бесстыдно выдохнул Стайлз и Дерек застонал позади него. – Давай… Пожалуйста, _прикоснись_ ко мне, Дерек. Я… Ох, ну, ты и _мудак_ … Мне нужно… Ох, _блядь_ , я так хочу кончить… Уже близко…

Стайлз оборвал себя на всхлипе, потому что Дерек наконец-то сдался и обхватил одной рукой его член. Давление после неимоверной пытки было настолько долгожданным, что он чуть сразу не спустил и сумел сдержаться только силой воли. Он хотел _получить удовольствие_ , черт раздери.

\- Тебе нравится так? – прошептал ему на ухо Дерек, двигая рукой синхронно с сильными толчками бедер.

\- Да, – захрипел Стайлз. – Да, да, да… только так…

Они в унисон застонали на особо резком толчке и Стайлз, балансируя на грани, ощутил, как знакомо покалывают чуть онемевшие ноги и поджимаются яйца. Отложить оргазм он уже был не в силах, просто отчаянно подмахивал Дереку, двигаясь вперед и назад между его членом и ладонью, и сходил с ума от того, как это было хорошо. Блядь, оргазм подступал, он собирался кончить в любую секунду, и это должно было быть зашибенным…

Дерек остановился.

Его рука выпустила член Стайлза и хотя наполовину Дерек еще находился внутри, Стайлз, не совсем придя в себя, нихрена не соображал, что происходит. Блядь. Он разочарованно застонал сквозь зубы, умирая от _отчаянного желания_ кончить как можно скорее.

\- Дерек, не останавливайся, не останавливайся, - Стайлз тяжело задышал, беспокойно ерзая взмокшим лбом по подушке. Его попытка насадиться на член _снова_ пресеклась сильными руками Дерека. – Ну, блядь, что ты _делаешь_?

\- Просто… дайте мне секунду, - отрывисто попросил Дерек.

Стайлз оглянулся через плечо, Дерек тяжело дышал и глаза у него вспыхивали голубым огнем. Член Стайлза от возбуждения дернулся, посылая электрические импульсы через все его тело и в сверхчувствительные от отложенного оргазма яйца. Он практически завыл и Дерек усилил хватку на его бедрах.

\- Стайлз, - застонал Дерек, сведя от напряжения брови. – Прости…. _Блядь_ … Я не могу… - он шумно вздохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я собираюсь сцепить нас узлом.

Глаза Стайлза закатились после этих слов и от восторга почти отнялись руки.

\- _ГОСПОДИБОЖЕДА_! – он громко выдохнул. – Засунь, засунь его, боже, Дерек, давай, _заполни_ меня уже полностью…

Дерек яростно выдохнулся и толкнулся вперед, так что Стайлз прекрасно ощутил набухшее утолщение в основании его члена. Это заставило каждый нерв в теле Стайлза натянуться в предвкушении. Он чувствовал себя так, словно в любую секунду мог распасться на атомы.

\- Как хорошо, - задыхался позади него Дерек. – Блядь, Стайлз, быть с тобой _так хорошо_ …

\- Давай, - взмолился Стайлз в подушку, беспомощно дергая бедрами, отчаянно нуждаясь в хоть в каком-нибудь трении. – _Трахни меня с узлом_.

Дерек сделал резкое одно, второе, третье движение внутри и обхватил рукой член Сталза, жестко ему надрачивая. Его дырка растягивалась с каждым толчком, яйца снова потяжелели и … 

Дерек толкнулся в последний раз, а затем испустил затяжной стон и мелко задрожал. Стайлз чувствовал и возрастающее давление, и конвульсивно сжимающиеся пальцы Дерека на своем члене, и больше не мог сдерживаться. Он кончил с громким, счастливым стоном, бурно выплескиваясь на простыни, за которые еще цеплялся дрожащими руками.

Дерек сорвался в утробный рык, когда Стайлз, кончая, ощутимо сжал его член. Его оргазм длился гораздо дольше, чем Стайлза, член подрагивал внутри, когда он спускал, опустошая яйца и вращая бедрами. Он держался за бедра Стайлза, не отпуская рук. Дерек то и дело двигался, хрипел, хватаясь до царапин за его бедра. Казалось, что он кончал _вечность_.

Стайлз тяжело дышал, сердце вырывалось из груди, он чувствовал себя затраханным и не способным даже пошевелиться. Поэтому и не сопротивлялся, когда Дерек рухнул на бок и привлек его к себе.

\- Это было охуенно, - некоторое время спустя хрипло выдавил из себя Стайлз.

Дерек неразборчиво согласился и лениво засосал кожу на его шее. 

\- Мы же повторим как-нибудь? – не отстал Стайлз и чуть дернул задницей, от чего они оба одинаково удовлетворенно застонали.

\- Разумеется, - невозмутимо отозвался Дерек, слегка прикусывая кожу уже над ключицей. – Когда один из нас будет в очередной раз при смерти.

\- Тьфу, - фыркнул Стайлз, ткнув Дерека локтем под ребро. – Заткнись уже!


End file.
